Sugar N Spice
by Cookies N Creme
Summary: Two American transfers bring confusion to Hogwarts
1. Meetings

Cast of Characters  
  
Harry – (See Harry Potter books)  
  
Seamus – Sandy Hair brown eyes half muggle funny jokes and pranks loves getting in trouble  
  
Ron – (See Harry Potter Books)  
  
Hermione – (See Harry Potter books)  
  
Draco – (See Harry Potter books)  
  
Nick – Evil like Draco best friends with Draco  
  
Racquel "Rocky" – Tough, brown hair blue streaks black eyes transferred from Salem Witch Academy (America) best friends with Kaitlyn more verbal of the two  
  
Kaitlyn "Kate" – Long blonde hair green eyes same height as Rocky more studious (though can't say studies often) outgoing both popular in few months transferred from Salem cat named Roxy (black cat with piercing green eyes)  
  
1 Love Situations  
  
Kaitlyn and Rocky both hate Harry and Seamus who hate them too but all are subconsciously in love with each other. (Harry-Kaitlyn) (Seamus-Rocky) Ron is in love with Kaitlyn but totally gets pissed when she turns him down so Hermione seizes the chance when Ron is vulnerable and hits on him and they go out. Draco likes Rocky Nick likes Kaitlyn but they both think they are evil and HATE them. Story takes place in 5th Year  
  
Titleless  
  
Chapter I  
  
Kaitlyn and Rocky were transferring from Salem Witch Academy (America) and are both in their 5th year.  
  
Kaitlyn and Rocky came to the train station not knowing any of England. "Where the hell is platform 9 ¾??" said Rocky. "We gotta find that train soon or we'll be stuck here!" said Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn and Rocky started talking and were not concentrating so all of a sudden Rocky crashes into a bushy haired girl. "Hey watch where you're going!" cried the bushy haired girl. As Kaitlyn bent down to help the girl pick up her books she noticed that the books had spells in them. "Hey do you go to Hogwarts?" said Kaitlyn. "Ya I happen to be Hermione Granger you don't look like first years so how could you not know who I am??" said Hermione. "No I don't happen to know the infamous Hermione Granger" Rocky laughed scornfully. "So can you just shut the hell up and tell us how to get to Platform 9 ¾? "Oh my gosh you must be morons being here this long and still not knowing how to get through the stupid wall!!" laughed Hermione. "C'mon Kaitlyn let's ask someone else" replied Rocky. "She said something about a wall" said Kaitlyn. Just then they saw someone disappear through the wall between Platform 9 & 10. "Ooooooh! Let's go then!" So Rocky and Kaitlyn decided to go for it and walked right through the wall. After spotting the train Kaitlyn remarked, "wow that's a lot better then that jacked up old bus back in Salem." "Totally" replied Rocky. As they walked onto the train they found a car that was suited them and sat down. "What do you think you're doing in our car?" Kaitlyn and Rocky turned around seeing Malfoy and Nick. "Since when was it YOUR car Blondie" remarked Rocky. "Since this has been MY car since first year." "Well if we were here in first year we would've made it our car first," replied Kaitlyn. "Whatta ya mean, "If we were here in first year"?" said Malfoy. "Well dim-wad if you weren't soooo self- absorbed you would've noticed we weren't here last year, duuuh!" said Kaitlyn. "We just happened to transfer from Salem Witch Academy thank you very much." "Oh so now the school's not only infested with mud-bloods but Americans" replied Malfoy. Rocky and Malfoy started arguing and punched Malfoy in the stomach. As Malfoy held his stomach he glared at Kaitlyn and Rocky and said in a winded but still menacing voice, "C'mon Nick we don't need this American trash." And left.  
  
"C'mon Seamus" whispered Harry "we gotta get the dungbombs into Malfoy's car before they start roaming around. Harry and Seamus snuck into the car not knowing Kaitlyn and Rocky were there and set off the dungbombs but while they were trying to leave they tripped. "What the hell??" coughed Rocky as she spotted Harry and Seamus, "whatta you think you're doing?!" Harry and Seamus looked up and saw two pretty girls but were being cussed at angrily and their anger took over them. "What are you doing in here anyway this is Malfoy's car!" said Seamus. "Oh that asshole we got rid of? You taking his side too?" Kaitlyn replied before she could even get romantically interested. Kaitlyn took at her wand and pointed it at Harry. And Rocky, getting the drift, took hers out too and pointed it at Seamus. "Now you better get out NOW or we'll curse you so you won't know what hit you" remarked Kaitlyn. "Well soooorry don't need to get all pissed about it! C'mon Seamus let's go" said Harry. They got up and left so Kaitlyn and Rocky sat down as the train was coming to a stop.  
  
Later that night as the Sorting ended Professor Dumbledore remarked that we have two new students transferring from Salem Witch Academy in America so they would be needed to be sorted too. Let's all give a warm welcome to Kaitlyn Cleremont and Racquel Lee. "It's Rocky" she muttered. "Okay then Rocky" said Dumbledore, he then turned to Kaitlyn, "why don't we sort you first Kaitlyn?" "Um sure" said Kaitlyn not very enthusiastic about it. She grabbed the hat and after a moment it cried "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table cheered as Kaitlyn went and sat down there. Then Rocky grabbed the hat and jammed it down on her head and it started talking to her. "Hmmm very ambitious and tough maybe we should put you in Slytherin…" who cares thought Rocky since she didn't know the history about the houses "… you know you should be in Slytherin you'd make a cute couple with that Malfoy kid." "HELL NO! ANYWHERE AWAY FROM HIM!!!" shouted Rocky. The whole school stared at her. "Oops" thought Rocky. "Hmmm Gryffindor maybe then..." said the hat. "so I getta help decide then?? Then put me with Kaitlyn in that Ravenclaw thing" thought Rocky. "Well you do have a good mind then.." "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. Normally the house that received a student would clap but they looked at her stunned that this wild blue haired girl would be in their quiet studious house. "Good" whispered Kaitlyn to Rocky "at least we'll have friends so far all these people we've met have been total idiots".  
  
"Then off to your houses now" Dumbledore said later that evening. Kaitlyn and Rocky got up and started walking. "Those freaks are staring at us again and now they have some red haired idiot with them" Rocky said as she saw Harry and his friends. Kaitlyn and Rocky followed the Ravenclaws up to their house and settled in for the night chattering away.  
  
Gryffindor POV:  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Seamus got up they looked over at the new girls getting up from the Ravenclaw table. "Great we're gonna have to put up with them for the whooole year till summer break!" remarked Seamus. "What are you talking about the blonde one is really pretty" said Ron. "Who that Kaitlyn or whatever her name is girl? I think her AND that Rackel girl or whatever I think I heard that Kaitlyn girl call her Rocky are both gits" said Harry. "What kind of name is Rocky?? Sounds like an idiot American boy name" said Seamus. "Well we gotta get back at them for threatening us" said Harry "let's get the Marauder's Map and sneak into their dorm and turn their hair green like vomit." "Nah that blue haired girl probly wouldn't care" said Seamus. "Then let's change their books into American trashy romance novels" said Seamus. "McGonagall will have a fit!" laughed Ron. "Perfect" said Harry as they arrived to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Next day:  
  
Kaitlyn and Rocky were walking down the hall confused. "Let's see we have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and the Gryffindors first this morning" said Kaitlyn. "Need help finding your class this morning?" said Harry as he overheard them and walked over. "We wouldn't want you being late and getting in trouble this morning now would we Seamus?" "Nope" he said. "Uuuh thanks I guess" replied Rocky suspiciously. The girls walked into class sitting next to each other and unfortunately the only desks left were in the front of the room. "Aaaw now we can't talk in class" said Kaitlyn. "Oh but you wouldn't be talking anyway now would you girls?" McGonagall said behind them. "Oh of course not Professor McGonagall" Kaitlyn said sweetly. "Good then take out your books class and turn to Chapter 17 page 204" said McGonagall. Kaitlyn and Rocky took out their books not noticing they were changed and opened them. "What the hell?" cried Rocky as she looked at her book then suddenly put her hand over her mouth. "Excuse me Ms. Lee but…. Ms. Cleremont! These are not spell books I don't know what they teach you in America but we do not teach you how to 'make out' in this school!" "What the…??" said Kaitlyn and Rocky as they both stared down at their books, "bu but these aren't our books" they stuttered. "I advise you go straight back to your houses for the rest of this class and I hope you show up next time with your books and 10 points each from Ravenclaw!" Kaitlyn noticed Harry and Seamus snickering and nudged Rocky and pointed to them. "Oooo I autta!" whispered Rocky between her teeth as they walked out. "What do they think they're doing embarrassing us in front of class like that on the first day?" Kaitlyn said angrily. "Well you know that new American spell we learned??" "well it's time to use it!" said Rocky.  
  
At Lunch that day:  
  
Harry and Seamus walked up to the girls at lunch and said "No hard feelings about today I mean you have to admit it was pretty funny." "Ya I guess you're right guys you're all right" Kaitlyn lied. Draco walked away from what he overheard and started talking to Nick. "Great they're in league with Potter and that means they're not the kind of girls we thought they were" said Draco. "That means Harry and them are gonna take 'em to the Halloween Party in a few weeks" said Nick.  
  
That night when Rocky and Kaitlyn were studying they started talking "I found out while eavesdropping, my best trait, where the Gryffindor tower is, those idiots can't even keep it a secret!" said Kaitlyn. "Well Kate let's use our American Invisibility charm and go booby-trap their room" Rocky laughed. So they left and walked around asking paintings which way to the 'fat lady' painting. They finally got there and did the invisibility charm waiting for someone to show up. Just then two Gryffindor girls, Lavender and Parvati, came walking up to the tower. "Let's go" said Rocky as they slipped into the tower. "HEY they've got more comfortable chairs then us!" said Kaitlyn. "SSSH!" whispered Rocky "we gotta find their dorm." As they walked around they found where Harry and the others slept and worked into the night…  
  
The Next Day  
  
"AAAAAH! I'M ALL STICKY!!" screamed Ron that morning. "Shut up and go back to sleep Ron" muttered Harry sleepily, then he noticed what he was talking about "AAAAH WHAT IS THIS STUFF???" "It's honey!" exclaimed Ron "Honey?? Great we're gonna be late to breakfast AND sticky!" shouted Seamus. As they walked down the stairs to the common room they tripped over a bunch of strings and water balloons came pouring down with dye down on them. "AAAH!!" they shouted as they turned different colors. They almost made it to the door when sparks started flying all around the room. "EEEW WHAT SMELLS??" shouted Ron. "EEEh dung!" Just then a note came flying down. It said:  
  
Gotcha you might wanna come see us only we can remove the charms they are placed on you forever yes that's right the stickiness, the smell, everything till you beeeg us for mercy! HAHHAHHAHA  
  
Signed,  
  
Kaitlyn & Rocky  
  
"OOOO I'm gonna get them good!" shouted Harry. We gotta go find them good thing it's the weekend so we won't have to go to class this way or anything.!" They walked down the stairs but didn't have to walk far because Kaitlyn and Rocky were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. "So you woke up?" snickered Rocky. "You know you kinda look cute that way" said Kaitlyn. "Change us NOW!" shouted Harry. "Excuse me but is that the way you talk to your saviors? I say we leave them like that they deserve it since they didn't read the letter" they remarked. Harry looked at the letter again and groaned. "Oh great no way are we groveling down to you!" "Fine then we don't mind if you stay like that" said Kaitlyn "but we'd suggest you would if you ever wanna make any friends again, the smell reeks." "We'll be goin now we'll make sure Malfoy's the first to know about this" snickered Kaitlyn now knowing that they're enemies and the girls left. "Great you blew our chance to get fixed" said Seamus. "Hey NO way was I going beg to them let's just get Hermione to fix it now hurry back to the common room to clean it up, find Hermione, and hide from Malfoy! They walked into the common room and to their luck Hermione was in there. "So it's you guys that stink!" cried Hermione. "What happened to you to make you stink so bad? And why are you such funny colors??" "Long story Hermione just fix us quick! Those American Ravenclaw girls charmed us to get back at us for our prank with the American Trashy Romance Novels. "Normally I would say no because you probably deserved it but I don't like them anymore then you do so I'll go to the library and find some spells while you clean up the common room." They tried hundreds of spells but none of them worked then in the afternoon Lavender walked into the common room "What stinks?" she shouted. "Long story" said Harry. "Anyway" said Lavender "That girl Rocky gave me this note and said to give it to you." "Oh great let's open it" said Harry not very enthusiastic about it. They opened the note and Kaitlyn's voice started talking, "Grovel or else the spell stays! P.S. to save you a lot of time and trouble you won't be able to find the cure for that in any book. It's a new spell just released in America and it won't be in England for another 4 months we'll be in the library if you need us! Luv (cough) Kaitlyn and Rocky" "Great" said Harry. "I'm still not going" "GO! YOU SMELL!" shouted Lavender and Hermione. "Fiiine but I'm doing it for you guys and so Malfoy doesn't get a laugh outta this!" shouted Harry.  
  
In the Library:  
  
"Now what do we have here Nick? Some American trash c'mon it smells" said Malfoy. "Just the one we were looking for Malfoy! And it's not us that smell turn around" said Kaitlyn. Just then Harry, Ron, and Seamus walked in. "Great Malfoy's here!" shouted Ron as Malfoy and Nick fell to the ground bursting with laughter. Kaitlyn and Rocky snickered at the sight of them. "Ready to beg boys?" said Rocky. "Oh this'll be great!" shouted Malfoy holding back tears of laughter. Harry started to say no but then Ron said "we gotta Harry it's the only way." "For me, you gotta get down on your knees and repeat everything I say to you, no questions asked" said Rocky  
  
"And for me, get down on your knees and compliment me like crazy if you don't do a good job we don't fix it" said Kaitlyn. So the boys got down on their knees despite Malfoy and Nick's fits of laughter and the girl's snickering and comments. "Do Kate first" said Rocky "You are real pretty, I like your green eyes" mumbled Harry "I like your long blond hair and how shiny it is" said Seamus awkwardly and Ron said full of passion and sincerity " you look like a goddess, your body is beautiful, your better than the rest, I love you!!" by then it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone stared at Ron in disbelief. Harry and Seamus looked at him like he was crazy and Rocky looked disgusted and finally said "eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!!!!" and Malfoy broke out in another fit of laughter. Kaitlyn just kept staring at him. "okay, said Rocky my turn" repeat after me: Rocky, you are better than me, I am unworthy of your  
  
Rocky, you are better than me, I am unworthy of your  
  
presence and beauty, you are better than fighting than me  
  
you are smarter than I and I cower at your greatness" presence and beauty, you are better than fighting than me (this was said with an odd expression on their faces) you are smarter than I and I cower at your greatness" "Okay, I've heard better, but we just "can't" stand to see you all so miserable" said Rocky  
  
and with a few well-chosen words, they boys were back to normal. They boys ran back up to the Gryfindor tower utterly humiliated. "Hey you girls aren't all that bad you would've made good Slytherins" said Malfoy. "Not for the reasons you think" thought Rocky. Malfoy and Nick walked out of the library with a smug look on their faces. "Looks like Harry won't be taking them to the Halloween Party after all" Malfoy whispered to Nick.  
  
Back to the Gryffindors:  
  
Harry, Ron, and Seamus walked back to their tower in silence. When they walked into the common room Harry screamed, "YOU LIKE HER?!?!??!?! AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE??" "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU GIT???" shouted Seamus. "WHAT?? I HAVE HORMONES TOO YOU KNOW I'M 15 YEARS OLD!!!" Ron shouted as he stomped off. Harry and Seamus angrily walked out of the common room. Lavender and Hermione looked up "What was that all about?" said Lavender. "Boys" said Hermione. 


	2. 

Chapter II  
  
At breakfast the next morning Dumbledore said "I know there's been rumors about a Halloween Party and starting now there officially is going to be one. Though it is only for 3rd year and up since it will be in Hogsmeade. "Aaaw" groaned some 2nd and 1st years. "Great" grinned Malfoy. "I'll go ask out Rocky she'll swoon at the idea of going with the great ME" said Malfoy "Nick you should ask Kaitlyn she's okay too." They walked over to the Ravenclaw table with the Ravenclaws staring hatefully at them since at the recent Quidditch match they had cheated and won because of it. "Did you like my win at the Quidditch match last week? I won it for you" said Malfoy, in his attempt to sweet talk Rocky, "So anyway Rocky, I thought I would give you, the great honor of being my date to the dance. I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks, oh and wear something revealing." Said Malfoy "Oh and Kaitlyn you can go with Nick here" said Malfoy as Nick smiled. They both walked off with a smug look on their faces. "Ooooo Malfoy really ticks me off!" screamed Rocky. "Wear something revealing" she imitated "I'll give you the honor of going with me" she imitated again. "What an asshole" said Kaitlyn. "You know what'll really tick him off Rocky?" "What?" said Rocky. "Let's go with someone else that he reeeeally hates and show up and he'll be all pissed off at us!" laughed Kaitlyn. "Okay but who?" said Rocky  
  
As fate would have it, they looked up just to see Malfoy and Harry arguing…  
  
"Them" said Kaitlyn "But Kate, I Hate them and they hate us!" "ya but we do have our ways of getting what we want" said Kaitlyn. "Fine but I get Seamus, Ron's just creepy, and Harry pisses me off and NO kissing!" "BLECH!" they both shouted. "Fine I get Harry then because don't forget how Ron acted back at the library…. Eeeeh!" said Kaitlyn. Rocky stormed up to the Gryffindor table followed by Kaitlyn and they grabbed Harry and Seamus by the arms and dragged them over to the hall not wanting anyone else to hear. "K look here you're goin to the party with us whether you like or not, got it?" said Rocky. "Uh ya" said the boys shocked. "Meet us at the Entrance Hall at 6 don't be late or else" Rocky said as she made a fist. Kaitlyn and Rocky walked off to their tower. The boys stood there shocked. As they walked back they started talking. "What was THAT??" said Seamus. "WHY'D WE SAY YES??!?!??!!?!" shouted Harry. "Because they are tough! And they know American spells with no counterspell and I am NOT groveling again!!" said Seamus. "I wonder why they asked US I mean they HATE us and we HATE them and they know that!" said Harry. "Women" said Seamus. "What're you guys talking about?" said Ron as Harry and Seamus returned to the table. "The strangest thing happened the girls threatened us to go to the Halloween Party with them 'or else' " said Harry. "WHAT?!?!? What'd you SAY?!?!?!?!" Ron said angrily. "Don't take it the wrong way Ron Rocky was gonna hurt us!" said Seamus. Ron glared at them "Who's going with Kaitlyn" shouted Ron. Harry knew what was coming "They really didn't say but I think it was more intended that I was going with her" Harry said. "AUGH!" Ron shouted as he stormed off the whole school stared at him and Harry and Seamus embarrassingly sat down.  
  
October 15th  
  
Everyone was taking a 'field trip' to Hogsmeade this weekend. "Great we getta pick out great cute outfits for our first party in England and with our great minds and beauty we'll stun them all especially Malfoy" Kaitlyn laughed. "Ya but you forgot who we have to go with" Rocky said uneagerly. They both got less excited. They walked over to the dress shop "ooooh look at this cute pink one and this long blue one!" said Kaitlyn. "Perfect! I'm getting this one! 


End file.
